1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to countermine systems and, more particularly, to projectiles or darts designed to defeat landmines or naval mines.
2) Description of Prior Art
Projectiles such as darts are used to explode, disable or otherwise render ineffective unexploded ordinances and live mines including landmines and naval mines. In order to reach a given mine or ordnance, the projectile may have to penetrate through soil or water to reach the mine. After passing through the soil or water, the projectile also has to penetrate the mine casing in order to position the neutralizing or explosive material within the mine.
For example, a large quantity of projectiles or darts can be deployed from a missile launched from an aircraft. The darts fall to the ground or into the water covering the area where the mine or mines are located, and then penetrating sand, soil and/or water to reach the mine. Upon contact, a dart penetrates the mine casing and is triggered, delivering the neutralizing material or detonating the explosive payload.
There is a need for an improved anti-mine dart that effectively and reliably detonates mines while having a reduced cost of manufacture and a reduced likelihood of inadvertent detonation, that is, a premature detonation. An inadvertent detonation may occur before the dart penetrates enough through the mine casing, or a delayed detonation may occur after the dart has over-penetrated and gone completely through the mine.